


When the Day is Done

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash
Genre: A little fluffy at the end, Bi-Curious Iris, Bi-Curious Linda, Drunk Iris, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Barry, That time Barry turned down a threesome, WestAllen at Home, WestAllen at a club, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Barry and Iris haven't been spending as much time together since Barry is on a mission to save Iris from Savitar. However, tonight Iris wants to let loose and live for the moment.





	

It had been an excruciatingly long week. Barry's Flash responsibilities and his determination to prevent Iris's future murder was starting to wear on the couple. After Iris's near deadly run in with Clive Yorkin, Team Flash had increased their efforts of trying to keep her safe. Unfortunately, if that meant Barry couldn't spend as much quality time with Iris as he wanted, then he was willing to make the sacrifice. Iris on the other hand felt differently. 

After the Clive Yorkin ordeal, Iris decided life was too precious, and too fleeting to waste another moment. She decided to embrace life. Almost a complete 180 from her previous view on the entire situation. Iris West would not go seeking her own demise, rather she would seek pleasure in the simplest of things. 

Currently Iris was on the Jitters' rooftop, mesmerised by the breathtaking mix of the pink and orange that lay before her. All she could do was marvel at the beauty of an ordinary Friday evening sunset and wish that the man she loved was there to enjoy it with her. 'Barry Allen you missed another great one.' She thought as black began to bleed into the sky and the stars began their nightly dance. 

Iris took her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed the man who was never far from her thoughts. "Hey babe, I was just watching the sunset in our place and I couldn't help but miss you." She confessed.

"I know I've been a little absent lately, but I promise I'm always thinking about you. And as soon as we figure this Savitar thing out I'll let Wally take over for a while." Barry vowed.

"Well I was hoping we could go out tonight. Some people from work are going to that new club that's opening and I wanted to go. CCPN has a VIP section since our Entertainment department is suppose to review it. It could be fun!" Iris pleaded.

"Since when is going clubbing your idea of fun?" He laughed.

"Come on Barr! Just live a little! We never go out. All we seem to do lately is cuddle on the couch whenever we finally get a chance to be together. We're not suppose to meet up with the others until 10:30, so that gives me time to take a nap and get ready. And it gives you time to check in at Star Labs."

"Okay, we can go, but I'll have to meet you there a little after 11. Cisco wants to go over a few things tonight. Just make sure you put me on the list so I can actually get in this time." teased Barry.

"Oh my God that happened one time! Seven years ago, I might add, and you still bring it up." She laughed.

'Well you weren't the one standing outside for 2 hours trying to get in a stupid club.' Barry muttered to himself.

" Ignoring you!" She sang."Anyway it's settled. See you there around 11. Oh Barry, don't stand me up because you're gonna want to see the new dress I bought just for tonight. Love you!" And with that Iris ended the call. 

 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Barry exclaimed as he tried to push his way through the overcrowded club. He was late. Over an hour late to be exact. He had tried calling Iris to let her know, but either she was ignoring his calls, or she couldn't hear her phone. 

Barry eventually found out saying "CCPD!" moved people out of his way a lot faster. Technically he wasn't lying and it helped him ease his way to VIP. 'Oh fuck!' He thought when he finally saw Iris. She was a sinful vision in a shimmering gold backless cocktail dress that made her smooth mocha legs look deceptively long and a pair of scarlet open toe 5 inch pumps that he could envision her wearing for their nightly escapades.

Holding her drink and grinding with Linda Park to whatever Rihanna remix that was playing, Iris seemed free. She wasn't thinking about Savitar, or anything other than having a good time. Barry stood on the edge of the VIP section and just watched her; well her and Linda. 'Jesus this is just like the dream I had that one time.' He chuckled to himself as he felt his slacks tighten slightly in the crotch. As much as he was enjoying the show, Barry couldn't stop himself from stepping in when Linda became too handsy and a circle of onlooking men and a few women started to form around the scantily clad dancing duo.

"Hey ladies. Sorry I'm so late Iris. I tried to call you but it's so loud in here that you probably didn't hear your phone." He said greeting the two women while breaking up the crowd around them.

Iris giggled, "No baby. You're right on time. I figured you'd be late so I gave you the wrong time. Anyway you're here now and that's all that matters" she said hugging her man and then ushering him towards their table to sit down. 

Linda had excused herself to go find the VIP attendant as she and Iris were fresh out of their blood orange martinis. "Ooh babe you've got to try their signature drink. It's sooo yummy! I've had like 4 of them already and we've only been here for a half hour." Iris cooed.

"Did you just say 'yummy'?" Barry questioned with a snort.

"Yeah I said yummy. It's a word. As in, my ass looks yummy in my new dress." 

"Touché!" Barry agreed. "Speaking of yummy; why don't you give me a kiss?" He asked his girlfriend.

He could taste the sweet alcoholic concoction on her tongue as they mingled their mouths together. The couple was usually never inappropriate in public, but the combination of the liquor coursing through her body and the bass vibrating her very soul, caused Iris to latch on to her speedster in an erotic display of passion and love.   
Tongues battling in two open mouths while her hands clutched his body in a desperate attempt to pull him closer was certainly something they had never done around others before.

But Barry didn't push her away or try to shorten the kiss even though they were boarding on being pornographic. He just took was she offered, like he had been doing since they were 11. He wasn't a fool afterall.

Iris finally broke their very public display of affection when Linda tapped her on the shoulder handing her another drink and sitting down next to her. "Thanks Sexy!" Iris replied.

"Don't you think she's sexy, Babe?" Iris asked while Linda sat there with a smirk waiting for him to reply.

"Well she looks very nice tonight." He stammered.

"She looks more than NICE, Barr! She looks yummy! Are you yummy Linda?" Iris seductively asked.

"Well why don't you find out for yourself?" Linda purred leaning towards Iris, dying to sample her friend's pouty mouth.

'What is going on? What alternate earth is this and what the fuck is in those drinks?' Barry wondered to himself. "Hey ladies why don't you finish your drinks and then we can dance?" Barry nervously said intervening before Linda could kiss his girlfriend. 

The mood was temporarily broken when the tipsy girls remembered their drinks. They quickly downed the sugary liquid, linked hands, and headed for the dance floor with Barry trailing after them.

'No, no, no, no, no! Get off my woman!' Barry wanted to scream. Instead he just stood there and watched Linda and Iris dance provocatively with each other. He stood there blocking the two from men who wanted to see if the pair wanted to leave and have some 'real fun'. Then he felt his phone vibrate. A text from Cisco about a robbery in progress. Busy. Call Wally or let the cops get this one. He texted back quickly. 

'What the actual fuck?!' He fumed. He had looked at his phone for a moment and now Linda had her hand on Iris's right breast and was trying to kiss her neck. He knew Linda was sexually aggressive from his previous experience dating her but he didn't think she'd move that fast. 'Is she a speedster too?' He shook the thought from his head.

"Nope! Time to go home." He all but shouted pulling Iris securely to his side.

"Yay! Barry's gonna take us home!" a horny mistaken Linda exclaimed.

"I'm taking you to YOUR home, where you will sleep ALONE, and then Iris and I will go to our home." He promptly corrected.

The trio existed the club and made their way to Barry's car. Barry made sure that Linda sat safely in the back seat and then buckled Iris in the passenger side. The girls giggled and flirted with each other until they reached Linda's condo. Using his powers Barry sped Linda out of the car and to her doorstep. He phased his hand through her front door and unlocked her door while she fiddled with her keys. 

"Here you go, Linda." He said holding her door open. "Get some sleep. I'll lock up for you." He continued, gently pushing inside, then sped back to his car to a sleeping Iris. 

When Iris woke up she was laying in their bed. Her sparkly dress and shoes were strewn across a chair nearby and of course Barry was cuddled up next to her while he ate microwaved popcorn.

"Well Babe, you could have had a threesome tonight. I set it up for you and all you had to do was relax and enjoy." A bewildered Iris said. "I wanted us to live a little and not worry so much about the future."

"Is that what all this was about? Thank God! Now I don't have to worry about you leaving me for Linda." He said.  
"You had me worried there for a minute!" He added, only half joking

"Oh honey, I would never leave you for any one or any thing." Iris answered honestly. Then she turned to her man, kissed him on his forehead, and cuddled into his side to continue her slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for endulging my imagination. I still don't have a Beta, so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. Also please take a sec and review since this is only my second time writing fanfiction and I want to improve.


End file.
